robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Christophee/Archive 1
Hi Christophee -- we are excited to have Robot Wars Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with the Entertainment group. You've done a great job getting this wiki started; I'm impressed with how much you've done in a just a few days! One thing I noticed is that you've got a nice logo for the Monobook skins at wiki.png. But there's no logo for the Quartz skins: wiki_wide.png. All anonymous/un-logged-in users see the wiki via that skin, so even if you don't use it yourself, it's good to have some of the basics there and to check that things look ok that way. Wiki_wide.png should be 266x75 pixels. If there's anything I can help you with, please let me know on my Talk Page! -- Wendy (talk) 04:15, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :I like the wiki_wide too! -- Wendy (talk) 03:00, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Hello I'm just wondering if all the stuff I add is just going to be deleted for no apparant reason Competitor Robots Hi there. I was wondering, did you have a planned structure for the "Competitor Robots" section when it would be created? I was thinking perhaps we divide the section by the Series the robot debuted and work it out from there, but if you have any of your own ideas, I'm all ears. CBFan 13:40, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Hello their *Well do you have a wikia where you have a userpage cause your do seem familar. '' —Userpage (User Talkpage | ) 19:54, 5 April 2008 (UTC) **Ok now i know and go to User:penubag/page 2 on wikipedia go to the bottom and their is some information there by two user's like Ventei and Reywas92. '' ''—Userpage (User Talkpage | ) 20:14, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Hi Christophee I love Robot Wars. I know a vast amount about it, and I have excellent management skills. I was wondering whether you would consider making me an administrator of this wiki. I would not let you down and can guarentee that I would be a fine asset to you in making this wiki. Please let me know, I have my heart in this. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:15, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I won't let you down. I am working on the Hypno-DIsc page, but when I'm done, I'll do a run through of perhaps Stinger or Pussycat. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:25, 1 January 2009 (UTC) A question. Do individual robots merit their own pages? Some IP adress came on and deleted m entire Hypno-Disc page, saying that they didn't deserve their own page. If Hypno-Disc doesn't, then no one does. And if no one does, what are you supposed to put on this wiki? I've finished articles on Firestorm and Hypno-Disc. I hope you see that this is a tiny indicator of what is to come. Thankyou. Also, for your convinience, here is a signiature that will allow users to link to your talk page; 'Christophee talk ' To use it, copy the formula above into your preferences and tick Raw Signiature. Pleasure to work with you. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:52, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Achievements I've been a very busy today. I completely wrote the Hypno-Disc, Firestorm, Pussycat, Behemoth, Sergeant Bash, Matilda, Sir Killalot, Cassius Chrome, Growler, Mr. Psycho, Shunt and Refbot. I hope that you are not annoyed by my constant bugging of you, but I am extremely eager and dedicated, and am trying to impress you. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' I'm begging you to please tell me whether you want my articles or not. The other users are deleting them. You're the bureaucrat, you make the rules. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:00, 2 January 2009 (UTC) There we are. I have hopefully completed what you ask. You said to make more edits; I now hold the same amount as you. I hope you see how dedicated I am to this wikia, it shall be great. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 14:05, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Can we please make something official? As far as I'm concerned/aware, we've yet to hear anything official concerning which robots get their own article or not. Can we please have something soon, because Toon Ganondorf just isn't willing to wait. CBFan 10:09, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Killerhurtz/Terrorhurtz Today I plan to make an article on King B Powerworks, and Killerhurtz/Terrorhurtz. I believe that the Czech team should have one article for the two robots, but which should be the title? Killerhurtz was the older and around longer, but Terrorhurtz was more succesful. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:14, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Personally, if it was me I'd give the two robots separate articles. But if you want to include them in the same article you can choose which one has the title as there is a valid case for either so I don't really mind. Christophee 00:19, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Excellent. I intend to name it Terrorhurtz, as I have a picture for Terrorhurtz. Soon after, I will make an article for King B Powerworks, then Wheely Big Cheese. I have made a page called other robots, where I will store the names of all robots who are not UK champions. I fixed the template as well. Hopefully you like it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:22, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :May I just ask, what is the point in the 'Other Robots' page? We already have an article for Competitor robots which includes the names and descriptions of all the notable robots from the series. Could we not just add links to the new articles on that page or even have a new page which lists all of the robots that ever competed in alphabetical order with links to the ones that have articles? The page you created seems quite pointless to me. Christophee 00:26, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Ah I see. Very well. You may delete it. I just found a hoard of pictures. I'll upload them when i have a chance. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:37, 3 January 2009 (UTC) House robots ALso, what is your stand on the house robots? I made a page for each of them, but CBFan said they were messy and redirected them. Can you search the history and have a look? I thought they were good, and the information we have is insuffient. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:41, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :They could be organised a little better and the pictures are clearly too big. The articles would just need a bit of cleaning up and they'd be pretty good. We should probably create a new infobox to house all of the house robot stats too. Christophee 00:54, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::I would gladly do all of that, but unfortunately, my next two weeks are mostly out due to music commitments. After today, I won't be able to do anything. I'm deeply sorry, but I will still try to write the King B Powerworks and Terrorhurtz articles today. Also, regarding Wild Thing, should Demon be included? It was a similar robot and only competed in one season. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:01, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::Definitely mention Demon and include it in the 'Other entries' part of the infobox, but there's no need to include the results for it as it's a different robot and may one day get its own article (if we ever get that far, and I hope we do). Maybe we should start making use of the forum or the community portal for these kinds of discussions, then everybody can easily have a say on them. Christophee 01:13, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Wheely Big Cheese Can you please fix it up? Its not done right; I didn't know the dimensions or the team, because I couldn't find anywhere that would tell me. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:01, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Fixed it up, and I've done pages on Stinger and Splinter. Sorry about making your user page for you, I just needed to test something. I'll do Terrorhurtz and King B Powerworks. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:20, 3 January 2009 (UTC) K, I finished those too. Would you mind checking them? That gives me a total of 185 mainspace edits. I would like to point out that this far surpasses anyone else on this wikia, except you. I also uploaded at least 38 photos that can be used to form a base of new articles. I will be leaving tomorrow, and will not return for at least a week, maybe more. Farewell Christophee, if I don't talk to you beforehand. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:27, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Corkscrew Can you check it? I'm not sure about the team members. I know that you asked me to verify the stats from the latest series, but my access to information is limited. The site that I got the information from was blurred, and I'm not quite sure of it. --'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:50, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, and I did Mortis, Atomic and SMIDSY as well. I'll be gone for another week due to music, but I'll do my best to be around during the nights (for me anyway). 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:32, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Proposal I've just had a thought...having merely "Champions" and "Other robots" is going to become extremely messy after a while. Wouldn't it, perhaps, be better to divide it even further into, say, Champions, Grand Finalists, Semi Finalists and so on? :You're right, and I was actually thinking that myself. It's not too bad at the moment as we don't have that many robot articles yet, but when we have enough to categorise them properly, we'll start doing that. Also, could you please remember to sign your comments on talk pages with the four ~ signs. It makes it a lot easier to see who left me the message. Thank you. Christophee 13:22, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I have been, that was just an unfortunate memory lapse. CBFan 13:27, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the administration proposal. I'd like that very much. I'll try and be a good example. CBFan 15:02, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Gemini I'm not sure if it was the right place to put it, but I created a small section on clusterbots within Gemini's article, talking about the features and info about this "unusual" type of robot. I thought it would be appropriate, considering Gemini was the first. I'm also thinking maybe we could talk a bit about walkers when Anarchy's article is created. CBFan 20:15, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :I think that it is a good idea to have that information on the Wiki, but I'm not sure whether that is the right place to put it. Maybe it would be better off with its own article, or maybe there is a way of creating an article that includes clusterbots and walkers, although I'm not sure what that article might be. :Also, on the subject of Anarchy, I was thinking that when a team has entered more than one robot, the article should be named after the most notable of those robots rather than the most recent (like Roadblock for example). Therefore I would suggest that Anarchy's article should actually be 101's article. Does that make sense? Christophee 01:59, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Whilst I do think Anarchy is fairly notable as well, you're probably right on both points. ::Maybe we could have an article discussing the various types of robots that have competed in the wars. All the basic concepts of robot, mobility and weaponary could go there. CBFan 10:40, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I've always said that. The same goes for Moustrap and his teams other robots, who went out in the first round. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:30, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :No, what you said was different. CBFan 10:40, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Whatever, I thought that. Anyway, I'm doing Onslaught. CHristophee, how long do you plan to be on? I would like for you to check my work when I'm done. Thanks. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :Why are you doing Onslaught when it never reached the semi-finals? We're doing those FIRST. CBFan 22:55, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :I always check new articles and make any improvements I think are necessary so you don't need to keep asking me. Just keep on creating the articles and I'll keep on checking them for you. Christophee 22:48, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I was asking because I didn't want you to log off thinking that there was nothing to do. I'm about halfway. I'll probably do either 101 or Mousetrap next, as a follow-on from our agreement above. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' Onslaught CBFan and I can't agree. I think the fact that it has a section on the Competitor Robots page and also coming second in the SOuthern Annihilator grants it an article more than my other choices like Corkscrew, but CBFan says that we should only do Semi-FInalists first. We thought we'd bring it to you for a third-party decision. Does it merit an article yet? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :I'm sure we ''did come to an agreement to do the semi-finalists first. CBFan 23:26, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I took a look at the discussion we had on the community portal and found what CBFan had to say on the matter: "I think that the Semi-Finalists should at least get their own article first. After all of them have been done, we can look into robots that have at least made the Heat Final and do articles for them. THEN we look at the "other" robots." You later agreed with everything that had been suggested in the discussion so I think that makes it pretty clear what was agreed and you should probably stick to that. Christophee 23:29, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Series 1 Im happy doing the reports for it my only issue with it is I don't have the competitors stats for the last three heats that I got for the first three.CaptainAlex 00:07, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Okay, that's fine. If you want to start those articles with all the descriptions for each round, then I will add the robot stats when I check the articles at a later date. Christophee 00:17, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Cassius I created an article for Cassius today, but it's still missing a touch of information. CBFan 14:20, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Spawn Again I'm doing them next, but I don't know much on them. If I leave these areas blank, can you fill them in? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :Just do what you can and I'll do my best to fill in the gaps. Were you planning to create the Steg team's article because I would like to suggest that it be named after Steg-O-Saw-Us as that robot got to the Grand Final, and none of their other robots did. Maybe you were already planning to do that anyway. Christophee 00:50, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, I was wondering about that. I planned to call the article 3 Stegs to Heaven, seeings as I have an image of that one. While Steg-O-Saw-Us had the best run, I really think it wasn't that great. If I could find an image of Steg-O-Saw-Us, it would be different, but really I don't know whether I want the title robot to not have an image. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' Maybe it wasn't the best of their three robots, but I think it was the most notable as a Grand Finalist, and I think we should go by notability rather than how good we think it was. 3 Stegs to Heaven wasn't notable at all as it didn't really achieve anything. Just as a point of interest, where do you get all of your pictures? Christophee 01:00, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Here and there. Likewise, where do you get all your info? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :I watch videos on Youtube mostly, but I also find this site very useful when I can't find what I need. If you look at detailed results for the first four series, they link to a site called Tectonic Robot Wars, which has all the robot stats from those series. Christophee 01:11, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Hmm, the website doesn't work. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :Neither did yours because we linked them wrong. I've fixed the links now. Christophee 01:18, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Awesome. Very helpful. Meanwhile, I've got a start on Spawn Again. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' Certainly I will remember that for next time. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' Also, did you see that I managed to download a lot more images. Pitbull, Beast of Bodmin and Trident are just three. You have obviously seen them as you wrote T.R.A.C.I.E. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :Yes, I saw them. Very good work. There are very few notable robots that don't have a picture on file now. Christophee 00:38, 19 January 2009 (UTC) And that's the core of our problem. I can't find a picture of GBH, who neeeds an article, but I can find one of Facet. Are there any others? Put them on my talk page. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' Ah yes. I just saw a red link and clicked a new page. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' Sorry about that, I'm an author and a compulsive spacer. My problem is that if spread things out out of habit. I'll try to stop. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' My thoughts are that you should do this; Atomic 2 or this Mousetrap 2. That is what I did regarding Firestorm and Plunderbird. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :That seems a little incomplete if you ask me. And also extremely messy. I'm more in favour of what Christophee suggests. CBFan 20:35, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::But that is just ridiculous. There are five Plunderbirds, five Firestorms, three Bulldog Breeds, and countless other sequels. I think that having a redirect for each one just for one or two links is pointless when you can just as easily make an internal link like the Atomic example above. Having dozens of pointless redirects would be stupid. Big Cheese or BEast of Bodmin are good, but redirecting Plunderbird 2 to Plunderbird, or Firestorm 5 to Firestorm is ridiculous. Look: Firestorm 5, How easy is that. 'Toon Ganondorf (t '